


I Don't Like Conflict

by twyly56



Series: Loyalty [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs Love, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Castiel Gets a Hug, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel and Mental Health Issues, Comforting Balthazar (Supernatural), Crazy Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Gen, Good Sibling Balthazar (Supernatural), Guilty Castiel, Hugs, Invisibility, Nurse Meg Masters, Protective Balthazar (Supernatural), Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: The Winchesters come to visit Castiel after they found the Angel Tablet.





	I Don't Like Conflict

Castiel loved to watch the moonlight stream in through the half shuttered blinds, loved to watch the bright object in the sky rise and fall during the night. And Balthazar didn't mind it that much, either. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed leisurely over his chest, and observed his adorable brother staring out the window in pure rapture. The seraphs were interrupted from their usual routine of peaceful silence by the door creaking open. 

Balthazar flicked his eyes toward the door. The female demon pretending to be Castiel's nurse walked in - he believed her name was  _Meg_ \- with a pair of insufferable hunter brothers in tow. He narrowed his eyes, taking a subconscious step closer to his friend. They hadn't come  _once_ the entire time Castiel had been in here. And it had been weeks. What did they want now? 

Their eyes weren't on him because he was still invisible to humans. He and the demon woman had come to an unspoken agreement earlier to just stay out of each other's way; they were both here to help Castiel, after all. Or else he would have smote her immediately. Meg just barely glanced at him before looking back at the other seraph. The Winchesters looked awkward and unsure as to how to approach the mentally unstable angel. Balthazar observed them closely. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean finally said. Castiel turned away from the window to face him. He smiled broadly. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam." 

"Hey, Cas," Sam replied. 

"Hey, look at you. Walking and talking. That's great. Right?" Dean said. 

His brother walked closer to the hunter, smiling in that absent way of his. Dean blinked when he pointed his index finger at him. 

"Pull my finger," Castiel commanded. 

"What?" Dean asked, brows furrowed. 

"My finger. Pull it," Castiel reiterated. 

Dean gaped at him for a few more moments before he smiled tightly. He oh so slowly reached out and tugged on Castiel's finger. The lights shattered in a burst of glass, plunging the room into immediate darkness. Castiel giggled. Balthazar shook his head, smiling fondly. Meg had an exasperated expression on her face. The hunters just looked shocked. 

The female demon sighed and got another lightbulb, replacing the one in the bedside lamp. 

"So... Cas. Do you remember anything from... before?" Sam prodded gently. 

"Of course. I remember everything," Castiel replied. He was back by the window again. 

"So you're saying that you what you are? Who you are?" Sam said to clarify. 

"Yes. Of course. Oh! Today, out in the garden, I followed a honey bee." He turned to the Winchesters. "I saw the route of flowers. It was all  _right there,_ the whole plan. There's nothing to add," Castiel told them with a blissed expression. 

"You might want to add a little thorazine," Sam murmured sideways to Meg. 

Balthazar wanted to sigh out loud at his comment. Castiel could not be fixed with human medicine. Only his own Grace, or perhaps that of an Archangel or God Himself, could heal his mind. The mental health issue was supernatural in origin and nature. Didn't they understand that? 

"He's been like the naked guy at the raver ever since he woke up, totally useless," Meg agreed, crossing her arms. 

"Would you look at her? My caretaker. All of that thorny pain. So beautiful," Castiel said with a smile. Balthazar barely held back a snort of laughter when she gave him a look of disgust. 

"We've been over this. I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up," she growled. Castiel tilted his head almost parallel to his neck, and his smile widened in his apparent amusement. Sam coughed. 

"Hmm. So, Cas. You said you woke up last night?" he asked. 

"Yes. I heard a  _ping!_ It pierced me. You wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time," Castiel explained. He nodded at Balthazar with a soft smile before he turned back to the humans. Sam brought forward a dark green duffel bag. 

"That's when we opened this," Sam said. 

Castiel accepted the bag from him and pulled out a thick stone tablet. Balthazar raised an eyebrow. Huh. Well, that was something. 

_"Isn't that-"_

_"Yes! It is. How odd,"_ Castiel agreed. He turned it over in his hands. He looked up at the hunters. "Of course. Now I understand." 

"Understand... what?" Sam asked. 

"You were the ones." Sam and Dean stared at him with palpable confusion. Castiel was back to looking out the window. "I guess that makes sense. If someone were to free the Word from the Vault in the Earth, it would be you two," he said with a chuckle, turning back to them. 

The angel grabbed them and forcibly pulled them into a hug. They were stiff and awkward, stammering. 

"I love you guys," Castiel told them.

"Um, uh..." Sam said.

"Alright, okay," Dean said. 

Castiel released the flustered hunters. 

"Y-you said something about the Word? Is that what's written on there?" Sam asked, attempting to get back on the previous subject. Castiel meandered off to the side. 

"Did you know that a cat's p*nis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact that females were not consulted about that," he informed them. His friend was back by the window again. Dean pursed his lips. 

"Cas. Please. We're losing ground out there. We need your help," Dean pleaded. "Can you not see that?" 

Castiel frowned down at the tablet. Moonlight washed over the ancient dunes, giving them an every glow. 

"This is the handwriting of Metatron," he said.

_"Well, of course, that bastard has something to do with this,"_ Balthazar muttered to his brother. 

_"Language, Balthazar,"_ Castiel chastised gently.  _"Though I do agree with your sentiment."_

"Metatron?" Sam said incredulously, unaware of the other conversation taking place. "Are you saying that a Transformer wrote that?" 

"Megatron," Dean corrected. 

"What?" Sam said. 

"Megatron. That's the Transformer," Dean explained. 

" _What?_ " Sam repeated. 

"Met-ta-tron," Castiel said, emphasizing the  _t_. "He's an angel. The Scribe of God. He took down dictation when Creation was being formed." 

"That's the Word of God?" Sam asked. 

"One of them, yes." 

"What's it say?" Sam asked. Castiel squinted at it. 

"Tree." They gaped at him. He glanced at it again. "Horse. Fiddler crab. I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." 

_"Obviously. It was meant for humans, the nitwits."_

_"_ Balthazar _,"_ Castiel said.  _"Don't insult my charges, please."_

_"Fine,"_ he muttered. 

"This sounds bad. What are you two doing with the Word of God?" Meg demanded. "Let me see that." 

"Back off," Dean growled when she stepped closer to the angel. 

"Come on. It's my *ss, too," she said. 

" _Back._ Off." 

"D*mn it. Enough of this 'demons are second class citizens' c**p!" Meg hissed with a fierce glare. 

Castiel quivered alarmingly. Balthazar came closer to him. He leaned into his gentle touch, shaking unhappily. 

"I don't like conflict," Castiel said 

Balthazar felt the world tilt around them as his brother used his wings to fly to the day room. He got pulled onto the beanbag when Castiel flopped onto it, still clutching his shoulder. He noticed the tablet was gone and remembered hearing an odd shattering sound earlier. Balthazar wrapped his arms around him, hugging his brother close. Castiel shivered in his hold. 


End file.
